The present invention relates to automotive lighting, more specifically to lighted mirrors for a vehicle, such as an automobile, sports utility vehicle, truck or similar road transportation vehicle. More particularly, the present invention relates to a lighting system that incorporates at least one non-incandescent light source, such as a light emitting diode (LED) light source, including a high intensity LED light source, and especially to a vehicular lighting system for a vehicular accessory such as a lighted interior mirror assembly, a lighted exterior mirror assembly, and a lighted accessory module.
Mirror manufacturers have developed a wide variety of incandescent-based lighting products for use in mirrors. Typically, prior art lighted mirror assemblies that use incandescent lighting have a mirror case, a mirror reflector, and wiring that carries circuitry for powering the various components in the mirror assembly, including the incandescent light source, which typically comprises a filament light bulb. In some applications, a lighted mirror assembly may incorporate a carrier, such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,669,698 and 6,124,886, which are commonly assigned to Donnelly Corporation of Holland, Mich., the entire disclosures of which are herein incorporated by reference. The carrier provides a mounting surface for various electrical/electronic devices housed in the mirror assembly, including a circuit for an incandescent light source or other light sources. The mirror assembly also typically includes a reflector element and a lens, which are configured to direct the light from the incandescent light source in a desired light pattern. In addition, most, if not all of these mirror assemblies, incorporate a way to service the incandescent light source. For example, these incandescent light sources are typically mounted in a socket, such as screw type sockets, a wedge type socket, a cartridge type socket (which typically includes two spaced apart clips), a bayonet type socket, a bi-pin socket, or the like, such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,178,448; 5,649,756; 5,673,994; 5,813,745; and 6,042,253, the entire disclosures of which are incorporated by reference herein, which permits the bulb or lamp to be retrieved for replacement. When the incandescent light source is plugged into its respective connector, it is normally connected to a switched line which when thrown, directs current from the ignition line/battery of the vehicle to the light source.
However more recently, non-incandescent light sources, such as light emitting diodes (LEDs), have been incorporated into mirror assemblies, such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,371,659 and 5,671,996, which are commonly assigned to Donnelly Corporation of Holland, Mich. and U.S. Pat. No. 6,152,590, which is assigned to Donnelly Hohe, which are incorporated by reference herein in their entireties. Other examples of the use of LEDs in vehicular interior and exterior mirror assemblies are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,280,069; 6,276,821; 6,176,602; 6,152,590; 6,149,287; 6,139,172; 6,086,229; 5,938,321; 5,868,116; 5,497,306; 6,132,072; 5,803,579; 5,671,996; and 5,497,305; World IPO Applications WO55914A1 and WO55685A1; and European Pat. Application EP917734, and of the use of LEDs as warning lights such as in taillights are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,016,035; 6,286,984; 6,102,559; 6,276,822; 5,975,715; and 5,765,940, all of which patents and patent applications are hereby incorporated herein by reference in their entireties.
LEDs are desirable in certain applications since they typically produce less heat than incandescent light sources and are more compact. In addition, LEDs produce directional light. As a result, the light from the LEDs can be directed or manipulated by merely selective positioning or orienting of the LEDs. Hence, the various optical devices associated with incandescent light sources, such as reflectors and optical lenses, can be optionally simplified and even eliminated, saving material costs and assembly time.
However, most vehicular battery/ignition systems operate at around 12 volts nominal (although ignition voltages can vary from about 9 volts to about 16 volts during vehicular use) whereas most LED units typically operate at a lower voltage; typically less than about 5 volts (and in or around 1.5 volts to 2.5 volts being common). Because of the different circuit requirements for LEDs, LED applications typically require specialized tooling of the mirror assemblies. Some manufacturers are slower to retool existing incandescent lighted mirror assembles to accommodate LEDs and, as a result, have and will continue to have a large inventory of mirror assemblies that are tooled for incandescent light sources. Other manufactures may have already retooled their mirror assemblies as hybrid mirror assemblies that have some LED applications, such as console lighting, while other lights in the mirror assemblies remain as incandescent based light applications, such as map lights. In which case, these mirror assemblies may have one circuit for the LED application and another circuit for the incandescent light application.
Heretofore, therefore, lighted mirror assemblies have required application-specific circuitry to power the light sources because of the different current and voltage needs of these various light sources (incandescent or LED). When mirror assemblies are tooled for incandescent light sources, these mirror assemblies have heretofore been limited to using incandescent-light-source replacements for the incandescent light sources. Therefore, mirror manufacturers that have their current production of mirror assemblies tooled for incandescent light source applications have not been able to take full advantage of the recent developments in the use of non-incandescent light sources.
Also, LED reading/map lights used in lighted interior mirror assemblies, and in turn-signal and security-lighted exterior mirror assemblies, often use a plurality of LEDs in order to provide the desired light intensity across the zone desired illuminated.
Consequently, there is need for an improved non-incandescent lighting system, including a way to incorporate a non-incandescent light source in a mirror assembly that has been tooled to receive an incandescent light source.
Use of a non-incandescent LED light source as a source of illumination in a vehicle such as in a lighted interior or a lighted exterior mirror assembly is known, such as is disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,280,069; 6,276,821; 6,176,602; 6,152,590; 6,149,287; 6,139,172; 6,086,229; 5,938,321; 5,868,116; 5,497,306; 6,132,072; 5,803,579; 5,671,996; and 5,497,305; World IPO Applications WO55914A1 and WO55685A1; and European Pat. Application EP917734, all of which patents and patent applications are hereby incorporated herein by reference. Such LED-lighted interior and exterior mirror systems work well for their intended purpose. However, most vehicular battery/ignition systems operate at around 12 volts nominal (although ignition voltages can vary from about 9 volts to about 16 volts during vehicular use) whereas most LED units typically operate at a lower voltage; typically less than about 5 volts (and in or around 1.5 volts to 2.5 volts being common). Also, LED reading/map lights used in lighted interior mirror assemblies, and in turn-signal and security-lighted exterior mirror assemblies, often use a plurality of LEDs in order to provide the desired light intensity across the zone desired illuminated.
Therefore, there is a need for an improved LED lighting system such as an improved LED lighted mirror system.